knightsoftherosefandomcom-20200214-history
War Etiquette
__NOEDITSECTION__ Knights of the Rose is a game that we all play to have fun. Guild Wars involve players attacking each other, and there's nothing like the thrill of a victory that you've had to work hard to achieve, but this game is meant to be fun, so these rules have been formulated to help keep conflict within the game fun. Core Guidelines There are some pretty simple concepts to abide by when in a War: :: 1. Don't be a Jerk :: 2. Be polite to your opponents :: 3. Help your Guild as much as you can :: 4. Help new players and new Guilds to grow Helping your Guild means Investing, Attacking people in an Opposing Guild, and Rescuing your Guild Mates if their Castle is being Occupied. 'Examples' This is NOT an exhaustive list and is simply a list of examples of what to do and/or not to do: 'Don't attack people that are lower level than you, unless you don't have anyone else that you can attack' The game allows us to attack people lower than us so that they can attack us, and so that we can attack them to reclaim our castle. This doesn't mean that we could go around stomping on people lower than us. Harden up and pick on someone your own size. If you don't have any other choices, just be mindful not to over do it (see "Hunting" below). 'Do not attack someone in a lower Tier than you' Everyone gains an extra Unit at various levels. It is considered "poor form" to attack someone that is level 24 with four Units if you are now level 25 and thus can field 5 Units. They can attack you. You can defend at full force (serves them right for picking a fight with you), but you can't go around stomping on people smaller than you, that's being a Jerk 'No Camping' Once you have taxed the opponent all you can, cut them loose. Don't sit in their Castle when there's nothing more that you can collect. While you are there, they can't collect any revenue from their castle, and that is pretty crippling. It basically means that they can't play the game, and if they can't play the game, they stop playing the game. Less people playing means less fun, so no camping 'No Hunting' If there are 10 people spread across your level and the two levels above you, and you chose to only attack the same three people over and over again, you're hunting. It's not fun for the person on the receiving end, so don't do it :Note: if you are at a level where there are only three people you can attack, and thus you keep attacking the only three people that you can attack, that is not hunting, that's being in a position with limited opponents. There's not much you can do about that, except to hope that someone lower than you levels up to your level. 'Downsizing is a Good Thing' Sometimes, you may not have anyone that is your level that you can fight because you happen to be a higher level than everyone else in the opposing Guild. This doesn't mean that you have to sit out, it just means that you have to Downsize your army to match their level. This is done by having an Army that is the same size that they can field, with Heroes that have a level that is not larger than your opponent. This means that you're fighting at their level and you can still participate in the War without being a Jerk (see Rule 1). Downsizing should only be done if you have no other choice, and/or you don't want to hit the same two people over and over. It's also a good idea if you drop your captive a note to let them know that you've Downsized to match their level so that they don't freak out about being occupied by a force that's much larger than they are. 'Signatories' :* Overlanders - Razorgirl and Jason :* Fallen II - User:Tazination